


Taming the troll

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Conditioning, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Sexual Slavery, Video Cameras, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: the first volume ( and probably last) of how to train your troll





	Taming the troll

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the errors im just fucking around

Volume 1

The first blood cast you should learn to train is the mutant bloods. Though they are rare they are culled as soon as found so you might see a few floating through the system. 

Many high bloods see them as collectors items so they must be trained for the best. Luckily they are relatively easy to train if done correctly. 

Since they have been persecuted there entire life harsh punishment will not work well if at all. The easiest way to pacify them is to come at them as not an attacker but an ally. 

It is not the normal mode of trying but it can be quite profitable.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stand above the mutant blood as he kneels at your feet not having much of a choice after being thrown into the room hands cuffed behind his back. Snarling up at you he has small nubby horns and he looks as if he is ready to snap his teeth at you. 

" do you know why you are here?" you say calmly. "Because I am a fucking mutant and you grub sniffing load gapers can't have me In your perfect murderous society" he spits bashing his fangs.

" no you are here to learn and your first lesson will be not to use lude language" 

" and what if I fucking do ass-aghhg " he is cut off when you press a small button in your hand sending a shock to him sending him to the floor through his collar that is a tracking device along with a few added attachments. 

" I am sorry I had to do that " you tell him " But I did warn you" you reach out to help him off of his position on the floor. 

He flinches back and actually tries to bite your hand. You avoid him easily but you send another shock through him for the outburst. 

He is panting in pain when he finally recovers from the second shock and you patiently wait for him. He glares at you but does not dare say another thing for fear of being shocked. 

He struggles to his knees again without your help and you sigh" I really do want to help you but you simply cannot behave like this. The next time you act out I am going to leave you here to think about your position " 

" help me what ?" He responds in the angriest voice he dares " learn how to be torchered to death." 

" of course not you will not be harmed unless you act out and you will see telly not be killed I am hear to train you to be the best servant you can be so that you can get adopted by another " 

"I AM Going to be some fat high bloods pet " he screeches and might have said more if not for the fact that your finger had dug into the button in your Palm sending him again to the ground. 

" I did warn you I am sorry but I will have to leave you now I will return when you have learned your lesson. 

" wait " he manages through the pain you close the door behind you " alone he says much quieter.   
\------------------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
something of this proportion is likely to happen on your first encounter so do not be surprised you will want to administer punishment three times then leave.

Though make sure that they are for viable reasons after all you still want them to be able to trust you, but you still want to show them that you are serious. 

After which you want to leave them alone. This will not only give them time to realize their position but make them want you to come back which is key.

You need to watch the monitors In their room to watch their activity. See any nervous habits that they might have but not show to you. Watch for any escape plans or self harm plans they might create this is the time that they will make them.

But mostly watch for your opening. You will know it it is the right time when they break some take longer than others and show it in different ways but they all do in the end.

The most obvious and come is when they start to cry you want to wait a few minutes after they start so it Is harder for them to stop and easier to comfort. 

As soon as this happen you will want to engage them.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karkat huddles in the corner squeezing himself into a tight ball as quiet sobs racked his body. Tears drip down his chin to hit the hard concrete floor. You walk into the room with careful footsteps and close the door Silently be hand you. He does not notice you until you are standing right next to him and he jumps though he lands in an awkward way since his hands are bound with a surprised squeak. He stays silent but try to get up inefficiently trying to wipe his tears away on his shoulder. " shhhhhh" you tell him " I am not here to hurt you. I really do want to help. Let me take off your cuffs. "

Though he probably does not trust you his arms had been crushed in that way for so long he is almost eager to turn around for you to unlock them. You take out a key and deftly the chains click open. He immediately pulls away whipping any residue of tears off his face then to rub the sore spots that the cuffs had made. He stays near you though and you can tell he at least has given some thought to trusting your though has not yet. He makes a vague gesture to the collar still around his neck in a question. 

You sigh and shake your head " I am sorry I can't take that off for you I am not ranked high enough. I can't let you go but if you work with me I can make this all so much easier for you." He nods and you can see the gears working behind his eyes thinking thinking it through though still not sure if he may talk. " the best thing you can do right now is be on your best behavior the better you are the more freedoms I can give you speaking of witch are you hungry?" I ask pulling out some plane grub loaf. " You are not supposed to have any yet but I snuck some out for you"

This This is an important step it puts distance between you as the trainer and the people who hurt him making him feel like you truly are on on his side however do not actually give him any more than is normally aloud because that is against regulations and and you will be found out.

He takes it like It might disappear any second shoving as much as he can into his mouth hardly bothering to chew. You sit with him as he eats letting him finish before talking. He lucks the crumbs off his fingers then it is as if he is surprised you you are still there. You sit in silence for a minute longer looking at each other and you see him trying to figure you out. " What do I have to do?" He asked and you smile showing him that he did a good thing.

"It is easier for me to show you." You say " may I touch you you reach for his shoulder slowly as if you were unsure of your actions. He looks from your hand to your face slowly then nods. You take hold of his shoulder pulling yourself close to him. In a hushed voice you say " trust me"You lean over and kiss him softly on the mouth. He stiffened in surprise before relaxing down still unsure of himself. 

You part your lips and softly press against his lips keeping everything slow and careful. He opens his lips for you and you slip your tongue inside greeting his. As you wrap your arms around him and take a hold of his and move them so he does the same to you.Tilting you head to the side you tongue ventures further into his mouth and he let out a small sound of pleasure pushing himself to you. 

When When this happens you know that you have been successful. 

Your hands move to his hair pulling him further into the kiss. Then your fingertips find the way to his horns brushing oven them smoothly. He starts to purr softly in your mouth a trait some mutant bloods have, and should be encouraged for its novelty. Then you start to run your hand down his side taking his hand and placing it on you thy. This should give him the idea yet also make him feel like he has some choice in the matter. You pull out of the kiss and look at him expectantly. His eyes are still wet with tears he has not completely stifled scared. “ I promise I will be much easier on you than any of the other trainers here just go with it.

Biting his lip he nods and slowly moves his hand over to your crotch barely hovering over it. You smile and kiss him again letting him get used to the idea before pushing him any further. When you pull away you ask quietly “ have you ever done anything like this before?’ He shakes his head looking at the rosy colored tear stains on his shoulder. 

This is a good time to gather data many will lie about their experience unless they feel safe and even then it is good to check with medical so as to make sure their is no false advertising of servants purity.

You nod reassuringly and unzip your pants allowing your bulge to slip out. His eyes go wide at the sight of it leaning away slightly. “ shh it's okay we will start slow can you just touch it for me i will not touch you at all for now.” Karkat closes his eyes and looks away slowly reaching out a finger poking it like it was a dead animal.

Technique can be worked on in latter sessions at first only praise should be given for compliance. Also be away the cameras will still be running so any non protocol actions will be punished.

“ good “ you praise him gently nudging his hand closer so that your bulge can wrap around it. He slowly warms to the idea beginning to half heartedly stoke you letting the bulge slick his hand. You make small approving sounds as he does showing him how you were enjoying him. He gained confidence watching your face for approval as he adds more pressure. You even catch the start of a smile as he pulls a particularly happy trill from you.

Feel free to fake more enjoyment then you are getting to bolster the confidence of the subject.

He then does something unexpected taking initiative and leaning down to kiss the tip of your bulge. He looks up at you checking to make sure it's okay when you shower him in phrases. “ so good for me you are so beautiful so perfect.” His eyes light up and goes as far as to take the tip of the bulge into his mouth carefully keeping his teeth clear which you are grateful for.

You should prep yourself to be ready for a hurried finish in the room so that the subject might think it to be easy even when they are not the most experienced.

With him looking up at you with those red flecked doe eyes it's not hard to push yourself over the edge filling his mouth with your color. He pulls away a little too quickly catching his tooth on you witch you he's at but it is soon forgiven when you see how obscenely cum is dripping down his face. You smiles and tussle his hair. “ you did so good so very good so perfect.” Still shaken from the day's events hesitantly smiled back never being praised so enthusiastically. “ i have to go now before they realize i am gone but i will be back okay. I'm gonna take care of you” He watches you leave the room letting out a protest but you are already gone.

This completes the first stage of training with this formed connection you will be able to move onto touching him and finally allowing others to touch him while he pleasures them when he will be suitable for selling. Please insert Volume 2 to receive steps in further training.


End file.
